DC-15LE
The DC-15LE is a fully-automatic heavy blaster in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that can be used by the Heavy class after eliminating 50 enemies with the Heavy. Design The DC-15LE is an elongated heavy blaster baring resemblance to its less refined form, the DC-15, which was notably smaller and lacked its explosive and long-ranged weapon modifications. Featuring long cooling coils, the DC-15LE has a long, triangular butt, used to make the blaster more maneuverable and easier to use. In addition, the DC-15LE features a small stock that is used to give the blaster different firing positions. Overview A step-up from the DC-15, the DC-15LE trades accuracy at range for power and a high rate of fire. Its three weapon modifications - Reduced Recoil, Improved Zoom, and Exploding Shot - all assist in counterbalancing its weaknesses in range and damage. The DC-15LE is a powerful close-range threat whose versatility allows it to function on both offensive and defensive fronts. Respectable power allows it to consistently damage and break through opposing teams, and its access to the coveted Exploding Shot bypasses a more defensive approach, capable of holding objectives without use of the Heavy Sentry. When paired with the Combat Shield, the DC-15LE is one of the most effective counters to the likes of the Blurgg-1120, allowing it to break through some of the Heavy class's greatest weaknesses - by effectively countering them. Its poor range is almost completely remedied when paired with its latter weapon modification, with its explosivity not only maximizing power - but also reducing its spread and adding splash damage, allowing it to retain its power even at range and further its defensive potency - albeit giving sacrifice to its attacking front. Statistics |range = Start damage drop-off: 20 meters End damage drop-off: 40 meters |rangemod = |rof = 700 |rofmod = |cooldown = 0.1 |cooldownmod = |cooldowndelay = 5 |venting = 2.5 |heat = |overheat = 56 |overheatmod = |heatpershot = 0.0181818 |overheatpenalty = 1 }} Modifications |-| Reduced Recoil= |-| Improved Zoom= |-| Explosive Shot= *Reduced Recoil: by removing its recoil almost entirely, the DC-15LE becomes much easier to use, removing the necessity to work against its recoil patterns. This weapon modification goes hand in hand with the DC-15LE, working well at all ranges and in all situations. *Improved Zoom: adds optics to the DC-15LE, augmenting precision. Despite having its uses, this weapon modification has no imprint on gunplay or its actual statistics, but if the Exploding Shot is of no use, it is helpful. *Exploding Shot: in reducing its rate of fire, the DC-15LE becomes substantially more accurate and powerful, allowing it to become more potent at range. This optimises the Heavy class's virtue in controlling narrow spaces, adding splash damage to kill enemies behind cover without the necessity to deploy the elusive Supercharged or Explosive Sentry. By acting as a pseudo version thereof, the DC-15LE can preserve the use of these Star Cards, making many situations a Heavy may encounter to which the only response is the Sentry, prevented. However, the Exploding Shot can lose offensive power on the DC-15LE - its cooling power is halved, making it more difficult to plough through enemies, and, while the weapon de-heats much faster, its time to kill is still strictly lower. However, its ranged potency and augmented damage are still difficult to pass up, unless offensive support is more inclined. Also, note that the player can damage themselves by shooting walls close to them - so always ensure your shots are inclined with the enemy, not a wall that may be providing cover. Trivia * The DC-15LE with the Explosive Shot modification is used by Purge Troopers in Respawn's Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Updates Gallery DC-15LE.png Reduced Recoil DC-15LE - Default.jpg|No modifications DC-15LE - Reduced Recoil.jpg|With Reduced Recoil modification DC-15LE - Reduced Recoil Improved Zoom.jpg|With Reduced Recoil and Improved Zoom modifications DC-15LE - Reduced Recoil Explosive Shot.jpg|With Reduced Recoil and Explosive Shot modifications DC-15LE - Default Alternate Angle.jpg|Alternate angle - no modifications DC-15LE - Reduced Recoil Alternate Angle.jpg|Alternate angle - Reduced Recoil modification Improved Zoom DC-15LE - Default.jpg|No modifications DC-15LE - Improved Zoom.jpg|With Improved Zoom modification DC-15LE - Reduced Recoil Improved Zoom.jpg|With Improved Zoom and Reduced Recoil modifications DC-15LE - Improved Zoom Explosive Shot.jpg|With Improved Zoom and Explosive Shot modifications Explosive Shot DC-15LE - Default.jpg|No modifications DC-15LE - Explosive Shot.jpg|With Explosive Shot modification DC-15LE - Improved Zoom Explosive Shot.jpg|With Explosive Shot and Improved Zoom modifications DC-15LE - Reduced Recoil Explosive Shot.jpg|With Explosive Shot and Reduced Recoil modifications References Category:Heavy Blasters Category:Fully-automatic blasters Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons with Reduced Recoil modification Category:Weapons with Improved Zoom modification Category:Weapons with Explosive Shot modification